The invention relates to a method of manufacturing foils of plastic or other insulating materials, which are electrically conductive and well contactable in the z direction, wherein the z-direction represents the foil thickness in a direction normal to the foil surface or at a certain angle thereto and the x/y direction represents the lateral foil extension and the foil includes micro-passages formed by etching nucleus traces such as heavy ions, and filling the micropassages with metallic filaments. Such foils can be used for interconnecting electronic building components.
A method of producing solid bodies with those properties is known, for example from DE Patent No. 3 337 049. However, with the method described therein only solid bodies of metal-supersaturated glazes can be made, which are sensitive to breakage and are not bendable. Furthermore, it is difficult to provide for contacts on the surface of the solid bodies with the metallic fibers disposed in the glass since the fibers end in the surface.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method with which electrically selectively conductive foils of plastic material of a thickness of up to 100 .mu.m and more can be manufactured, which have a uniform electric conductivity in the z-direction over surface areas of several centimeters of length. It should further be easy to contact the foils at both sides and they should have insulating properties in the x/y directions that is in the plane of the foil even in small partial sections.